Et Si ?
by LadyAmande
Summary: OS sur l'épisode 12, Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça?


_Hey,_

 _Je me suis faite la saison 1 de Shadowhunters et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais autant cette série et en particulier le ship Malec. Du coup me voici avec un petit OS se basant sur l'épisode 12. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance pour l'OS, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le Malec et j'ai peur de faire des petites bêtises ^^_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Cassandra Clare est leur créatrice, moi je me contente de m'amuser un peu avec._

 _MALEC – MALEC – MALEC – MALEC_

OS : Et Si … ?

 _« L'amour n'obéit a aucune règle, c'est ce qui le rend si imprévisible …_

 _Il arrive parfois qu'il naisse là où personne ne l'attendait. »_

Regina Mills, OUAT

Alec était devant l'autel, il allait se marier, fonder une famille avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Tout allait pour le mieux dans sa tête, il sentait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Puis il regarda le bracelet qu'elle venait de lui passer au poignet et tout s'embrouilla. Le jeune homme regarda Lydia, totalement figé sur place, celle-ci sourit, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que se portaient les deux hommes. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient, mais qu'eux-même n'en avait pas réellement conscience. La blonde lui sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête une fois, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait le droit de s'enfuir en la laissant seule devant l'autel.

– _ **Je suis désolé …**_ __

– _ **Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était une erreur. Va le retrouve !**_

Tout le monde les regardait sans comprendre, mais l'important c'était qu'eux se comprenait. Lydia posa sa main droit sur la joue d'Alec et hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Maryse les regarda et rapidement fit un tour de salle du regard, oui les gens commençaient à s'impatienter.

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne comprendront jamais. L'amour a disparu de leur vie depuis longtemps. Ne devient pas comme eux Alec, va le retrouver, aime-le.**_

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'enfuir, il avait un homme à aimer. Il avait une vie heureuse à gagner. Quand il passa la porte, il entendit quelqu'un lui courir après, chercher à l'arreer et d'avance, il sut que se serait sa mère.

– _ **Ou vas-tu Alec ?**_

– _ **Voir la personne que j'aime réellement, celle qui a réussi à me faire rire plus de fois que toute ma famille réuni. Je vais enfin commencer à vivre comme je l'entends en écoutant mon coeur.**_ _ **Je … je n'ai pas envie d'être comme vous, j'ai envie d'aimer, d'être aimé !**_

– _ **Alec !**_

– _ **Rien ne m'empêchera de le faire, Mère !**_

Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit vers sa destinée.

 _MALEC – MALEC – MALEC – MALEC_

Dans Brooklyn, Magnus regarda son verre de cocktail puis jeta un regard à Ragnor, mort quelques heures plutôt, même dans la mort il arrivait à l'agacer ou alors lui donner de bons conseils.

– _ **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ce mariage ?**_

– _ **Je n'ai pas envie de l'obliger à choisir alors que c'est censé être son jour. Je lui ai dis qu'il devait faire un choix, c'est à lui de le faire, pas à moi de l'y obliger.**_

–T _ **u devrait au contraire tout faire pour l'avoir.**_

– _ **Je l'aurais fais s'il n'avait pas des devoirs, je ne veux pas le forcé à choisir entre moi et sa vie, il me l'a déjà fait savoir.**_

Magnus se détourna de l'espèce de fantôme de son ami et se dirigea devant sa baie vitrée. Celle-ci était ouverte sur New-York et il sourit, il aimait tellement sa vue d'ici. Il regarda l'horloge murale et eut un rire sans joie, à cette heure Alec devrait déjà être marié. Le sorcier ferma les yeux, il assumait son choix de ne pas avoir fait un autre pas vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il assumait d'avoir choisi de souffrir pour l'éternité. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il replongea son regard dans la noirceur de la nuit. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il n'entendit pas la personne avancer à pas de loup derrière lui. Non, il restait debout à regarder les lumières en appréciant la fraicheur de la nuit. Soudainement, il fut retourné et deux lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Même s'il ne les avait jamais goûté, Magnus les reconnut tout de suite et répondit au baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'Alec faisait là à lui dévorer la bouche ? Il ne le savait pas, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, il voulait juste en profiter un maximum avant de se réveiller du rêve éveillé qu'il faisait. Quand le souffle commença à manquer, Alec posa son front sur celui du sorcier.

– _ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et ton mariage ?**_

– _ **C'est terminé, souffla l'homme aux yeux bleus.**_

Il reprit les lèvres du sorcier pour un nouveau baiser. Magnus crut avoir mal entendu, est-ce qu'il avait réellement dit que c'était terminé ? L'homme pailleté arrêta le second baiser pour regarder l'homme devant lui. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir comprit ce que l'autre lui avait dit.

– _ **J'ai bien comprit ?**_

– _ **Oui, c'est fini, je ne me marie plus, c'est toi que j'ai choisi.**_ __

Alec prit le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait en coupe et vit pour la première fois des larmes dedans. L'une coula sur sa joue et le brun l'essuya tendrement avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

– _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _MALEC_ _–_ _MALEC_ _–_ _MALEC_ _–_ _MALEC_

 _ _Voilà j'ai terminé *-* j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Peut-être que j'en écrirais d'autre si jamais j'ai de l'inspiration ^^__

 _ _Bonne soirée :)__


End file.
